The present invention relates to communication terminals such as portable phones and PDA devices for sending/receiving information. Such a communication terminal, which connects or mounts an IC card to be subjected to a ticket examination process through a non-contact communication, is disclosed in the official gazette of JP-A No.83322/2002.
The communication terminal disclosed in the above official gazette is capable of displaying gate passing records, as well as the balance of the prepaid sum stored in the IC card on the display unit when it functions as a prepaid card. This communication terminal also makes it possible for the user to update his/her pass and increase the sum in the prepaid card. To check such information as balance data, however, the user is requested to select one of the menus displayed in a hierarchical structure by pressing the keys of the terminal several times. Therefore, the user cannot avoid such a troublesome operation to check the balance of the prepaid card when the user wants to check the balance quickly, for example, just after passing a ticket examination gate.